I Was There
by Hiroko Randall
Summary: Derek's view on the years that went by as he fell in love and got his heart broken. Rated T, for mild incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I Was There**

I was there when he was born, in fact, I'm the first one he smiled at. His honey brown eyes opening for the first time to see my darker ones looking at him for the first time. That's when I swore I'd do whatever it took to protect him.

I was there when he turned five, his eyes shining happily as he tore open his presents in only a manner that a child could. His face lit up when he realized that it was from me, my old video game system to be exact.

I was there when he changed into a teenager, raging hormones, experiencing love, finding his sexuality. He had come into my room asking me for help on his homework, it turned into something entirely different. I sat next to him on the bed and I couldn't help but notice that he moved closer.

"Derek, how did you find out what your sexual preference was?" he asked, looking at me with those eyes. I was shocked t say the least.

"I experimented until I found the right one. Why?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Because I… I can't figure mine out. Can you help me?" he asked, bluntly.

"You didn't come in here to get help with your homework. Did you?" I sighed, as he shook his head. "Well, I do know how hard it can be, but you do know what the repercussions are don't you?" he shook his head. "Our parents could catch us and I could get sent to jail for attempted molestation of a minor and incest, there's so much I'm sure you haven't thought about, but I will help you. Are you positively sure you want this?" he nodded. I moved closer and without hesitation I pressed my lips to his, he gasped at the suddenness of it and I took the chance to slip my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned

as I began to motion for entry into my own mouth. I let our tongues duel as I pulled him closer to my body, letting a groan slip from my throat as he climbed onto my lap. I pulled at his bottom lip as he began to roll his hips, attacking his neck I let my natural senses take action.

I was there when his first prom came around, he was so unbelievably happy about it, and I was so unbelievably jealous. His dates name was Neal Pearson and I wanted to kill the bastard for laying eyes on my brother.

I was there when he got married, his wife's name was Tracy Durst. I burst into the dressing room and grabbed a hold of him.

"Why are you getting married? I thought we agreed that we would have a life together alone!" I yelled.

"Derek, I'm getting married to her because she can give me children, you can't. You're the one who agreed to that silly promise of yours. I love you, Derek, but we're brothers and I'm afraid that you're going to have to get your head straight because you, my love, are standing beside me while I get married."

"Edwin, please don't do this. You're making a mistake, I love you. Please let _me_ make you happy, let _me_ be the one who climbs into bed with you every night. I'm begging you, and you know I don't beg!" I said, taking his hands.

"No!" he replied, fiercely, pulling away from me.

"If you walk away from me, I will not come back. Do you understand me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Whatever." he answered, dismissing me and my claim.

I was there when he said 'I do'. He smiled at her and raised her veil, kissing her tenderly. And as the preacher said 'I now give to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edwin Venturi' I felt my heart break.

I was there when they threw the rice and cheered as my brother and his wife ran under it laughing and holding hands. She threw the bouquet and my stepsister caught it. I followed my beloved with my eyes and watched as they disappeared, I began to turn around but someone caught my arm.

"Derek," he said, quietly, caressing the side of my face. I averted my gaze.

"Edwin," I replied, he didn't reply back and when I looked up he was already headed back through the crowd.

I was there when they had their first child, I watched as he paced the floor, nervously. We both looked up when the doctor walked out holding a tiny baby in his arms, wrapped in blue. Right then I knew that it was a boy and watched Edwin take the baby, he smiled down at him the same way I had with him and he turned to me.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked, softly. I nodded. Carefully taking the baby in my arms I began to feel tears sting my eyes. He looked just like his dad and then it happed, he opened his eyes and smiled at me and I felt tears slide down my face. I quickly handed him back.

"I…I have to go." I took off out of the building and never looked back.

I was there two years later when I got a call from a payphone, right away I recognized the voice.

"In case you're wondering, he's doing fine. His name is Derek Michael Venturi Jr. You should come visit us but I know you won't, but just in case our address is 1134 Blake Way, remember, Derek, I still love you." with that he hung up, that's all he said but it wasn't enough.

I watched him come into the world, I watched him grow, I watched him change, I watched him fall in love, I watched him get married, I watched him say 'I do', I watched as he had Derek Jr. But he was right I never did go to see them, I never watched his son grow and I will always be a broken hearted fool who fell in love with his brother. I did my job, I was there, and I protected him.


	2. Author's Note! Very Important!

Okay guys, I've been thinking about this for a while and I think I'm going to make a sequel to this. Like or hate the idea, let me know what you think.

Bites & Kisses,

Derek's-Baby-Girl ;)


End file.
